Worth it
by IloveDanno
Summary: Steve and Danny are expecting they had no idea how this happened all they know is it did and that they have to deal Mpreg 1st ever 3rd fanfic


All Steve saw above him were the flickering of fluorescent lights.

He was scared, where was Danny, was he going to have to do this alone.

"Danny" Steve said in a whisper it was barely audible even for him.

"Right here babe, right by your side I'm not going anywhere ok, you're gonna be ok, i love you"

Danny squeezed Steve's hand for reassurance for that of himself and comfort for Steve that he was not going anywhere.

"Danny it hurts so much" A tear rolled down Steve's face he was crying he didn't mean to be. All his training to block out pain and emotions he couldn't give a damn right now it hurt so much, so he cried.

Danny wiped at his eyes and gave him a reassuring small smile "It's alright babe everything's gonna be fine."

So that's where he was. Hospital.

"Commander McGarrett were going to hook you up to these monitors now ok and see how everything is going at the minute "a nurse said while she put in needles and put on straps "we'll know more soon see how far you are and set up for delivery"

Wait a minute 'DELIVERY'

(Flashback 8 ½ months ago)

"Danny, Ah Danny, Don't you dare stop, keep going Danny Ahh"

"Wow" was all Danny could say at the moment he was so buzzed out he just didn't have the energy

"My thoughts exactly Danno" Steve moved upwards as to give Danny a small kiss

"Come on babe at least give me some recovery time here. We just fucked 3 times how can you be ready to go again." Danny looked amazed and a bit pissed at the same time. It was such a cute look. It's what made him love Danny all the more.

"I'm just saying thank you babe that's all, we can go again when you're ready" he gave Danny another kiss and settled down in the bed waiting for sleep to overcome him.

Danny just laid there looking up at their bedroom ceiling, but gave up and snuggled up into his NAVY Seal teddy bear.

The next morning Steve was the first one up as usual, he looked down at Danny sleeping soundly, curled up next to Steve with his hand rested on his chest. Steve didn't want to wake him because a morning Danny without coffee was a Grumpy Danny and he didn't want that, so Steve just stayed where he was looking at Danny till he roused a bit.

Steve tried to wait but his bladder could not take anymore. He carefully pried away from Danny as best he could as not to wake him. His military precision paid off right there as he completed the mission at hand and got to his targeted area. The bathroom.

What he noticed when he was done, was that he was wet, his hole was covered in cum Danny's cum which was weird because they use condoms. He went back into their bedroom to where the trashcan was, and looked around for last night's business. What he found was that the condom had split 'well it's not like we have anything to worry about we are both clean' he forgot about it then and just proceeded on as normal, to take his morning shower and go for a quick swim and a run.

It wasn't until a week later that things started to change

"Uuggghhh"

"Babe you need to see a doctor this has been going on all week, I'm worried it's not just a stomach bug anymore, will you please make an appointment please for me." Danny pouted he knew it was low, but he was worried, how could he not be.

"Ok I'll go just stop with the pouting only Gracie and I can use that" he flushed the toilet and Danny helped him up. He washed his face and they went downstairs for some of Danny's pancakes.

"i think I'm just going to have some water this morning sorry babe it's not you're pancakes i just don't think i can stomach them this morning" Steve loved Danny's pancakes sick or not so why now, he needed to figure out what was happening and fast.

That afternoon found Steve on an examination table in Dr David's office waiting on him to give Steve a prognosis.

"Okay then Steve I'm sorry i took so long the tests were, let's say, different so i wanted to run them a few more times just to be sure. The thing is Steve i don't even know where to begin this has happened before, i mean I've read about this sort of thing in medical journals and stuff but I'd never thought I'd deal with something like this." Dr David continued to ramble on but Steve did not understand what he was trying to tell him. Frankly he got tired of it and just gave up.

"Stop right there what are you talking about what is wrong with me" Steve demanded of the doctor

"Steve you're pregnant" Dr David just right out said there was no other way to say it.

"Say again" Steve thought he was misunderstanding. Did a medical professional just tell him that he Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett, A GUY that he was with child?

"Look I'll be honest with you" Dr David levelled with him

"Try that" Steve said cockily he was a bit shocked after all

"I don't understand either there have been others that have been in the same position no one is really sure how it happens there's been studies and stuff but my theory is evolution is just evolving, I'll prescribe you with some pre natal vitamins to help you through the morning sickness and I'll help you get through this, do you want me to call anyone for you." Dr David was really trying but Steve could do nothing but give him a blank look.

"Um" was all that came out of Steve he was literally speechless Danny would have been proud "Oh My God Danny, Danny can you call Danny please an explain, holy crap how is this happening" Steve went into full panic mode what was Danny going to say, would he leave him would he reject him what would he do.

"Danny ok is that the father then" Dr David asked calmly, how can he be calm at a time like this

"Erm Yeah i guess he is" but Steve was no woman he would also be his or her daddy too. Of course he'd keep it there is no way he could kill it. It was what he and Danny had created out of love it's just him and Danny.

"I'll be right back Steve I'm just going to go make your phone call"

20 minutes later Danny was slamming open the door of Dr David's office with a panic stricken face. He looked like he'd broken every traffic law in existence to get to Steve.

"Steve sweetheart are you okay the doctor called and said i needed to get down here as quick as possible what's going on is it something serious" Danny ranted and raved but his eyes were pure love and worry.

"Mr Williams calm down if you will it's not good for Steve in his condition"

"CONDITION WHAT CONDITION, OH BABE ARE YOU DYING YOU CAN'T. NO I WON'T LET YOU" Danny shouted at the top of his lungs

"Mr Williams if you will please take a seat, i will explain everything to you" Dr David still had a calm look on his face.

Danny gave up took a seat and looked at the doctor he grabbed Steve's hand and gave a squeeze as he waited for the doctor to compose himself and give the prognosis

"Mr Williams Steve here is pregnant congratulations" Dr David said bluntly

"Is this a joke" Danny demanded

"It's no joke babe, here" Steve handed Danny a sonogram picture and he just stared at it

"I don't understand how this is possible" Danny was shocked to say the least

"No one does Mr Williams we just have to get on with what we have been given. I have prescribed Steve here with some Pre natal vitamins and we have an appointment booked in the next couple weeks for you guys as a check up okay"

"I don't even know if i want another baby" Danny said under his breath but Steve didn't miss it

"You want me to... to... get an abortion" Steve held his stomach protectively as if in shock as to what Danny had just said.

"What no, no babe i just ... are we really ready to have a baby" Danny was trying to explain he was failing badly

"Danny this is happening weather you are ready are not, i am keeping this baby with or without you, if you want to leave just go now because i don't think i could handle you leaving me after the baby is born" Steve was getting frustrated with Danny how could he be having doubts Steve thought Danny loved him. Obviously he was wrong "you know what Danny I'll make it easier on you i will leave so you don't have to deal with this okay Steve went to storm out but Danny stopped him by grabbing his wrist

Steven all i am saying is that I'm scared this wasn't planned i didn't even know you could get pregnant. It's just a lot to take in. C'Mere and give me a hug" Steve did and started to cry on Danny's shoulder. "Damn hormones" Steve said while wiping them off, Danny gave him a small smile full of love.

"Danny the condom split i didn't register it at first because i didn't know i could get pregnant so i just continued on, I'm sorry Steve continued to cry.

"Oh babe it's ok. We're gonna be fine okay we're having a baby together." Danny gave Steve another hug a quick kiss and then turned towards the doctor

"Hey doc is there anything else or can we leave" Danny asked

"No i think everything has been covered if you have any other questions feel free to call Steve has my card. Congratulations again guys you'll make wonderful parents" he showed them out the door.

"Thank you" they bother said at the same time

(Flashback end right now)

"Oooowwww" Steve screamed as another contraction tore through him

"Danny it's too early this can't be happening yet he's not ready"

"Baby listen to me every pregnancy is different okay some defiantly more than others" Steve scowled at him at that, "the baby is going to be fine he's just early is all. You and you're genes. We just need to be ready okay"

"Okay Steve now this bit is going to be a little bit uncomfortable you'll feel some pressure but that's normal okay here we go i see him."

Both Danny and Steve looked over in awe as their baby boy was wrapped up in a fluffy blue blanket.

They named him John McGarrett Williams and he was the most beautiful baby they'd ever seen

"We did that Danno, we made a baby" Steve said not taking his eyes away from his son for a second

"Hey Steve how do you feel about a big family "Danny said in caution with a smile

"How many do you want babe we have Gracie and john what do you say to another girl" Danny gave his answer with a kiss and a smile

8 years later

"John McGarrett Williams stop teasing your sisters" Steve warned his now 8 year old son

"Okay dad but they started it how come i have to be the only boy in this house" John moaned

"Excuse me buddy but what do your father and i look like to you" Danny butted in walking in from the kitchen.

"Yeah but Danno you and daddy are different your our parents and i need a fair fight its 3 girls VS. Me."

Danny felt a pull on his pant leg to see his youngest. 5 year old Sara McGarrett Williams looking up at him, "Danno can we have another brother please" she asked ever so sweetly, Danny could never not give into that face he couldn't with Grace he certainly couldn't with Steve or John and he couldn't with his other 5 year old Maggie McGarrett Williams. He was a pushover towards his kids and his husband and everyone knew it.

He gave Steve a look and wondered 'how did i ever get so lucky'

All 4 of their kids Stopped when they were and looked towards their parents.

Steve and Danny needed to have a discussion about this but the kids seemed to have already figured that there would be another McGarrett Williams on the way very soon and started cheering

Steve walked towards Danny and pulled him in for a kiss "if it happens it happens let's just take it one step at a time okay"

"We would save money on buying condoms" Danny gave Steve a knowing smile tonight was going to be a good night maybe Aunt Kono could be babysitter for a night.

It would be worth it in the end.


End file.
